


A new fantastic point of view

by Claire



Category: Aladdin (2019), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Joe and Jafar are brothers, Joe and Jafar dp'ing Nicky, M/M, Multi, Nicky loving it, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: In which Joe and Jafar are brothers, and Nicky is in the middle
Relationships: Jafar (Disney)/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova/Jafar, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 25
Kudos: 240





	A new fantastic point of view

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 05 of Kinktober, for the prompt: Double penetration in two holes
> 
> Also written for this kinkmeme prompt: Joe/Nicky/Jafar - Nicky getting dp'd ([x](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2487.html?thread=442807#cmt442807))
> 
> Title taken from the song 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin

The smell of cardamom and sumac greet Nicky as he wakes, and he doesn't need to open his eyes to know who is sitting in the armchair against the wall.

"Hello, Jafar," he says, his gaze falling on Joe's brother when he finally looks over.

"Good morning, Nicolo." Jafar stands and crosses over to the bed.

At first glance, Nicky thinks that most people wouldn't be able to tell that the man standing next to the bed isn't his husband, as Jafar looks exactly like Joe did last night, even down to the black cargo pants and light shirt. But Nicky knows Yusuf better than he knows himself, and there has never been a time when he mistook the two of them. "You've changed your look," he comments lightly.

"I should have known better than to try," Jafar answers. There's a slight shimmer in the air and Nicky watches as the beard and hair shorten to Jafar's usual length. The shimmer moves down over Jafar's body, and the shirt changes to a dark red before the cargo pants become tight, dark jeans.

"There you are," Nicky says.

"I told you he'd be able to tell," comes a voice from the doorway, and Nicky's smile widens as Joe steps into the bedroom.

Jafar tilts his head slightly in amused acknowledgement, and Nicky can't help but be grateful that the two brothers are now at this point. There were too many years when the two of them were at each other's throats, where any meeting would end in at least one of them dying, usually more than once. Jafar resented that Joe 'got everything handed to him on a silver platter', and Joe hated that Jafar decided the route he should take after an argument with their father was down the path of dark magic. It had taken a lot of years and a lot of talking before the two brothers finally reached the relationship they have now, before Jafar finally realised that it wasn't power he wanted, it was the acceptance he felt he never got from their father. It took another century before the current arrangement with Nicky fell into place.

When Jafar had first started flirting with Nicolo, telling him that he could give him a much better life than Yusuf could, it had been because he had seen the love between the two of them and wanted to destroy it. Once the relationship between the two brothers had improved, it became less of an attempt to take Nicky from Joe, and more of a habit. Every time Jafar would drop by, he'd flirt outrageously with Nicky, who would pat him on the hand and tell him that he had everything he needed in Joe.

And then Nicky overheard the two of them talking one evening. They don't know what happened before Jafar appeared at theirs, red eyed and looking like the slightest touch would break him apart, and they didn't ask. They both learned early on that Jafar still held himself too close to his heart and would rather die than expose his vulnerabilities. Joe took him into the living room and wrapped a blanket around him, and Nicky went into the kitchen to make the thick Turkish coffee that Jafar said tasted like his memories of the last time he was truly happy.

He'd stood outside the door when he'd heard them talking.

"I would never take him from you, brother," Jafar had said, before, "I would never be able to. His love for you is transcendent. But sometimes, I wish I had the same."

Nicky had taken the coffee in, and never mentioned that he'd overheard them, even though he has little doubt that Joe has always known.

That night, when he and Joe lay in bed, and Jafar had thanked them both and gone back to wherever he went when he wasn't with them, Nicky mentioned it.

Joe had laughed and asked if he should be worried that Nicky was leaking him from his body, but thinking about his brother. Nicky slapped him lightly on his chest, and that led to another round of sex before they carried on the conversation.

They'd approached Jafar with their proposition the next time he turned up at theirs. He'd narrowed his eyes and looked at them like they were trying to trick him.

 _My husband has enough love in him for many people,_ Joe had said.

 _Let us give you this,_ Nicky had added.

The relationship has evolved over the centuries, but still within the boundaries all of them know are there.

Nicky is Joe's, Jafar knows this.

Jafar loves Nicky, Joe knows this.

He is a conduit between the brothers that allows them to have what neither of them would ever admit to needing, Nicky knows this.

The first time they were together was awkward. Joe and Nicky have had other people in their bed before, but the fact that it was Jafar added an extra layer of issues. Hands that reached out and pulled back before they could touch, and too many times thinking _is this allowed_ instead of just doing.

But that was then, when they fumbled their way through until they were all sated and tangled on the bed, Joe on one side of Nicky and Jafar on the other.

"So, now the awkward first time is over, the next should be more straightforward, yes?" Nicky had commented lightly, before telling Jafar that if he didn't relax, he was kicking both him and Joe out of bed and making both of them sleep on the sofa. Joe had objected and Jafar had laughed, and Nicky had slept with both of their hands on him.

Now, it's easier. Now, it's Joe and Jafar glancing at each other and both of them moving closer to the bed, where Nicky is stretched out like a cat in the sun.

Joe reaches the bed first, leaning down to press his lips to Nicky's, tongue lapping at his bottom lip to encourage his husband to let him in. The bed dips as Joe is kissing him, and as soon as the kiss is broken, there's a hand on his cheek, urging him to turn his face towards Jafar.

Jafar kisses differently to Joe. There's no longer a hesitation in his touch, like he expects Nicky to refuse him. No longer an urgency, when he used to kiss Nicky like he thought it would be the last time. He kisses Nicky with the same kind of surety that Nicky feels in Joe's lips. But Joe is still his husband, the one person who Nicky knows fully and completely, and he would be able to tell the two brothers apart even if all of his senses were taken from him.

Jafar's fingers trail down Nicky's body as they kiss, moving over his chest, over his stomach, until they wrap around the cock that's been half hard since Nicky realised Jafar was with them, half hard since he knew what that meant.

Breaking the kiss, Nicky laughs. "You are both far too overdressed for this to work."

Jafar smirks as he lets go of Nicky's cock and waves a finger in the air, his clothes vanishing from him to appear neatly folded on the armchair.

Joe raises an eyebrow, halfway through pulling his shirt off. "I still say that's cheating," he comments.

"Nonsense, Yusuf, it's simply making use of the powers at my disposal," Jafar replies.

Joe mutters something under his breath, too low for Nicky to hear, as he strips the rest of his clothes off, until he stands there naked, his cock hard.

Nicky grins and slips off the bed, dropping to his knees. "Both of you, please," he says, his gaze moving between the two brothers.

Jafar gets up from the bed, standing in front of Nicky, as Joe crosses the room to stand next to him.

Leaning forward, Nicky licks a stripe over Joe's cock, relishing in the groan his husband gives. With a quick kiss to Joe's cockhead, Nicky moves to Jafar, wrapping his lips around the head of his cock.

"Nicolo--" Jafar moans out his name as Nicky flicks at his slit with his tongue.

Joe's fingers tangle in Nicky's hair as Nicky raises a hand, wrapping his fingers around Joe's cock and slowly stroking it.

"I don't know how you ever let him out of the bed, brother," Jafar comments, the words breaking slightly as Nicky moves suddenly, taking Jafar fully into his throat for a moment before pulling back.

"I've tried tying him down, but he keeps escaping," Joe replies, and Nicky can't stop the groan that rises in him, rattling around Jafar's cock.

"Damn, he likes that thought." Jafar's hand moves to Nicky's head and he's being held by both brothers.

"Is Jafar right, hayati?" Joe asks. "Do you want us to tie you down and use you until you're full and dripping both of us."

Nicky pulls off Jafar's cock, a string of saliva connecting them for a brief moment, before he turns his attentions back to Joe, lapping at precome gathering at his tip. He nods, because he can't speak, and he wants that, wants to be used by both brothers until it feels like he's going to burst out of his own skin.

"Maybe later," Joe laughs, wrapping a hand around Nicky's arm and tugging him off his cock, tugging him to his feet. "For now, I think we should both fuck you."

"Yes, please--" Because that sounds like something that should happen right now.

"Which end would you like, Jafar," Joe asks, sliding two fingers into Nicky's mouth and telling him to suck on them while Jafar was deciding.

Jafar's eyes darken as he watches Nicky suck on Joe's fingers. "I think I'll take his mouth, Yusuf."

"Good choice, brother," Joe says. "There is something about being in his mouth and spilling down his throat, watching as he swallows you down." Joe pulls his fingers out of Nicky's mouth, the digits wet and slick with spit. "Which means I get this end." He matches his words by dropping his hand and pushing the two fingers into Nicky's ass.

Nicky's squirms on Joe's fingers, gasping breaths coming from him as Joe presses against his prostate, shooting pleasure running through him. "Please--" Because he wants both of them in him, both of them using him.

Nicky tries to swallow the soft yelp that comes from him as Joe suddenly pulls his fingers from Nicky's ass.

"On the bed, on all fours," Joe orders, with a sharp slap to Nicky's ass.

"Joe--" Nicky murmurs as the heat from the spank dissipates and he pushes his ass back into Joe wanting more.

"Such a greedy little thing," Jafar comments lightly, gripping Nicky's chin and tugging him forward for a quick kiss. "Now, you heard what he said, get on the bed."

Nicky stumbles towards the bed slightly, when the two of them let him go, his legs not entirely steady and a pool of heat focused in his rock hard cock. He clambers onto the bed, getting onto all fours and arching his back with his knees spread.

"Oh, that is a pretty sight," Joe says, and part of Nicky recognises the tone his husband uses when he sees something he wants to sketch.

Jafar snorts a laugh. "You can draw him after we fuck him, Yusuf."

"Maybe I will," Joe agrees, the bed shifting as he climbs onto it behind Nicky. "Would you let me, hayati? Draw you lying on the bed, covered in and leaking both our spend?"

"Si, si--" Because he would give Joe anything, let him do anything.

Nicky is still nodding when Jafar gets on the bed in front of him. Gentle fingers rest under his chin and lift his head.

"Open your mouth, Nicolo," Jafar asks, moving his hand to cup Nicky's cheek.

Nicky opens his lips, moving forward and sucking half of Jafar's cock straight into his mouth.

Jafar groans as Nicky's tongue starts to work his cock, flicking over whatever part of the shaft he can reach before moving back until just the head is in his mouth and sucking hard.

The hand on Nicky's cheek moves, and Jafar grips his shoulders, fingers digging in hard as Nicky sucks.

"The Sultan of Agrabah himself would give up his kingdom for your mouth, Nicolo," Jafar moans as his hips start moving, thrusting his cock in and out of Nicky's mouth.

"He may have to queue for the privilege," Joe says, from his position behind Nicky, fingers trailing over Nicky's ass, dipping closer and closer to the entrance to Nicky's body.

Nicky pushes back into Joe's touch, and he'd beg if his mouth was free, because he needs Joe inside him, needs his husband to open him up in the ways Nicky loves.

"Do you need something, hayati," Joe teases, running slick fingertips over Nicky's hole, catching his nails on Nicky's rim as he goes.

Nicky whines around Jafar's cock and Jafar groans.

"Fuck, brother, I don't know if you should tease him some more to make his throat do that again, or if you should put him out of his misery and fuck him." Jafar's cock dips further into Nicky's throat as he speaks, words stuttered slightly as Nicky swallows around his cockhead.

"I think no more teasing." Joe's tone is decisive as his fingers spear into Nicky sharply, before they pull away and something hotter, harder, more insistent is pressing against Nicky's ass.

Joe pushes his cock into Nicky in a single thrust, not stopping until Nicky can feel the wiry hair against him and Joe fully inside.

There's a beat, a moment, and Nicky doesn't need to see either of the brothers to know they are looking at each other, to know that all they need is a second before--

The yell Nicky would have given as both Joe and Jafar start to fuck him is blocked by Jafar's cock, blocked by the way his cockhead slips past Nicky's tongue and into his throat.

Joe's hands are on Nicky's hips, holding him as he pounds in and out. Nicky can feel the bruises forming and healing and reforming under Joe's fingers, can feel the way each of them marks him indelibly as Yusuf al-Kaysani's. They've had centuries together, centuries of their bodies joining and learning every little part of each other, so Joe knows exactly what angle he needs to hit Nicky's prostate on each thrust.

Nicky's fingers are clawing at the bedding under them, his hard cock bobbing in the air, dripping precome. And he wants to touch himself, wants to wrap his fingers around his cock and bring himself off, but if he moves either of his hands he thinks he'll collapse, held totally in place by the two cocks impaling him.

He can't even beg, the words trapped inside him by Jafar's cock. He can feel them bubbling in him, feel the _yes--_ and the _now--_ and the _please--_ all mixing within the hot ball of lust and want sitting low in his belly.

Nicky closes his eyes, giving himself over to the two men bracketing him, giving himself to their wants, to their desires. He takes it inside him, using it to nourish him, to sustain him. He allows himself to fall, trusting Joe's hands to catch him.

He doesn’t know how long passes, each thrust into his body bleeds into minutes, into hours. Each touch on his skin feel like a brand, burning him down to his very soul. He opens his eyes again when he feels Jafar's thrusts start to falter. A hand moves from his shoulder to wrap lightly around his throat.

"Swallow me down, Nicolo," Jafar gasps out as his hips stutter and he pushes his cock into Nicky's mouth before coming, fluid washing over the back of Nicky's tongue and down his throat. Nicky feels Jafar's hand tighten slightly as he swallows, and Nicky knows that it's the feel of him taking Jafar's essence into him that causes the other man's cock to spurt a final time before he slips from Nicky's mouth, spit-slick and softening.

Slumping back onto the bed, Jafar reaches out, bracing his hands back onto Nicky's shoulders, as he glances over Nicky's head to Joe.

Nicky only has time to take a single breath before Joe uses the leverage Jafar is now giving him to increase his thrusts into Nicky's ass.

"So good for me, hayati--" Joe murmurs as he fucks roughly into Nicky, each word punctuated by Joe's cock hammering into Nicky's prostate.

And Nicky's so close, so near, all he needs is--

"Please--"

Jafar smirks languidly as he shifts and Nicky feels the press of a foot against his cock.

"Grazie, grazie--" he manages to stammer out as he rubs his cock against Jafar's foot.

"That's it, Nicolo," Joe urges.

Nicky sobs as he hunches against Jafar, sobs as his balls tighten and his head pounds and his skin is three sizes too small for his body.

"Come for us--"

Nicky's entire body shakes at Joe's order, his cock twitching as he comes over Jafar's foot, emptying himself in stream after stream.

"Fuck--" Joe growls as he grips Nicky's hips, thrusting once, twice, before he's coming, filling Nicky up with everything he has to give.

Nicky drops to the bed as soon as Joe lets go of his hips, unable to hold himself up, dragging Joe's cock out of him and feeling the last spurts of come splatter over his ass and back.

Joe follows him down, and it takes a few seconds to arrange heavy limbs and sated bodies, but finally the three of them are lying in the bed, Nicky between the two brothers. There's the tingle of magic across his body, and the sticky sensation of drying come vanishes.

"Thank you, Jafar," Nicky manages to mumble out, as he hadn't relished any of them leaving the comfort of the bed to get a cloth to clean up.

"So," Jafar comments, "breakfast and then round two?"

Nicky thinks about the chocolate sauce and maple syrup they'd bought to go with pancakes that are sitting in the kitchen. "Maybe breakfast _is_ round two," he suggests, his voice still heavy, and his eyes closed, feeling the rumble of Joe's laugh before he hears it.

"An excellent idea," Joe agrees. "But maybe a nap first."

Nicky smiles against Joe's chest. His husband always has the best ideas.

"Sleep, Nicolo," Joe murmurs softly, as four hands rest on Nicky's body. "We have you."

 _Si,_ Nicky thinks, as he slips into sleep, _you do._


End file.
